Best Friends
by iampercyjackson'swife
Summary: Percy was an orphan who lived in the streets until Fredrick Chase finds him and takes him in. He meets Annabeth who he promises will be his best friend and won't ever leave her. What happens when he breaks that promise? Characters may be OOC. No flames! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Percy**

My name is Percy Jackson, and I am 10 years old. I live on the streets because my mother and father died in a car accident. I didn't want to go to a foster home so I just stuck to living on the streets. It's been three days. Maybe even four days, but I was miserable. I had maybe enough money to buy a piece of gum, but I was going to save it for something more important. I was just walking around New York City minding my own business, but some guy decides to grab me by the collar and try to pick my pockets.

"Hey! What are you doing, you lousy pig!" I know. It wasn't the smartest thing to say, but this guy was making me mad.

"Well kid," he had horrible breath. I wanted to throw up, but I wasn't any better, knowing that I hadn't showered or brushed my teeth in three or four days, "I need some money, so give me yours or I'll beat it out of you!"

I just bit his hand and kicked him between the legs really hard. Then I ran as fast as I could. Suddenly I bumped into someone really hard. A man, who looked rich, was helping me up.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked. I was so scared of what has happened about 10 minutes ago that I just nodded.

"Well, follow me. Seems like you have no home. Don't worry though, I will help you. I have a daughter who is 9 years old. You guys will get along fine." He held out his hand. I hesitated, but took his hand.

"By the way, my name is Fredrick Chase."

~Two Weeks Later~

That day always replayed in my head. Fredrick and his wife Helen are really nice. Even Annabeth. Her brothers Bobby and Matthew are really crazy though. But I want to talk about Annabeth. Annabeth has curly, blond hair with stormy gray eyes. She's really smart for her age and she is really pretty. I like her a lot, even though I knew her for two weeks.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" She said. She came running to me with a huge smile.

"Hey Wisegirl." I smiled and she gave me a hug. I blushed. I never liked a girl before, so the feelings I was experiencing were new to me. For the rest of the day, we played at a playground across the street from her house. When we went home, I washed up to get ready for bed. Just as I was gonna go to bed, Annabeth came into the room.

"Can I ask you something, Percy?" I knew this was serious because she didn't call me Seaweed Brain.

"Sure thing, Annabeth." I patted the spot next to me on my bed.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me and be my best friend forever ok?"

"I promise." I gave her a hug.

_I will always be there for you. Forever._

But I didn't think that I would be the one to break that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been a very long time. I have been going through a lot for the time being. And it has created a huge impact on my family, so please forgive me. I can't promise you guys anything, especially because getting access to a computer is hard now, but I will try to update the other stories by 12/9 or 10, otherwise I don't know when I will be able to update. Again I'm sorry, but please bear with me. Oh and to answer your question, no this will not be like "The Troubled Kid With Green Eyes," but it may seem similar. But it won't be. And there are no gods. This chapter may be short, but this is all I got up to today. Percy is older than Annabeth by 8 months, so Percy is now 16 and Annabeth is 15.**

Chapter 2

**Percy**

I'm in my junior year at Goode High School and I am known as the school's hottie. I am the captain of the swim, basketball, and football teams, but I take swimming more seriously. During my freshman year, I got really close to Annabeth, more than before when we were younger. But everything went down hill when I was voted as the most popular guy at school.

You see, Annabeth is not popular at all. She was considered the geek of our grade, and she was always bullied for wanting to be alone at the library and read. Reading. That's all she did. And that is what caused the cyber bullying, verbal abuse, and even got beat up by a couple of gangs at our school. Of course, I was always there to comfort her, beat up the gangs for her, and even threaten all of those people who hurt her. But that supposedly made me seem even _hotter_.

I didn't care if Annabeth wasn't popular; she didn't care either. But for some reason it mattered to her that I was voted the most popular guy at Goode.

**~Flashback~**

_Annabeth stomped all the way home and when we got home, she slammed the door before I could even get it. _

"_Annabeth! Open the freaking door! Why are you so mad?" I knew she was mad because she basically stomped all the way home, but after I practically yelled at her to open the "freaking" door as I called it, she became furious._

"_If you don't know by now, then that means you're not my best friend!" Okay so I can't say that I was completely pleased when she said that, but this was the first time she said anything to me after the winning votes were announced._

"_Well, I am a Seaweed Brain remember?" All I got was a loud bang on the door, which means she just threw a shoe at the door as a joke, or she just wants me to shut up. I was hoping it was a joke, but it was probably the latter. _

_That was when I realized I had an extra key the whole time. I'm so smart right? Anyways… I unlocked the door and saw Annabeth on the coach crying. My protective instincts kicked in and I immediately went to hug her._

"_Shhh. Annabeth it's ok. I'm here." I said. But she pushed me away. She looked so hurt. _

"_Do you even know why I am so upset?" I couldn't answer her because, how was I supposed to know if she didn't tell me?_

"_Of course you don't." She mumbles. "You got voted as the most popular guy at school. That's why I'm upset." That made no sense to me at all. What does that have to do with her?_

"_And…?" Ok. I guess I shouldn't have said that, because the next thing I know I was slapped in the face._

"_What the hell, Annabeth?" I was losing my temper really quickly. But I immediately regretted saying that to her because I saw hurt all over her face. I have never spoken to her in that way and I felt guilty._

"_Oh Annabeth… I'm so sor-." I was cut off by her furious tone._

"_Look what the vote has already done to you! I knew this would happen. Now that you're Mr. Popular you think you can talk to me, your best friend, in that tone? You have never spoken to me like that. Ever. I was so upset because you becoming popular would make other kids want to be your friend and then you would make friends and have no time for me. But whatever. You probably want to hang out with the popular kids now." I was mad. I can't believe that she is upset over that one vote! _

"_Oh my god, Annabeth. Why are you letting that get to you? You're my best friend and I will always make time for you. But you don't have to be selfish about it. I can have other friends if I want. You can't make decisions for me!"_

"_Who said I was making decisions for you? I'm just scared that you will leave me for the popular kids because I am a nobody!"_

"_Well maybe I should because you are acting like a total bitch." She stepped back. I knew right then and there that I just ruined everything. She turned and ran to her room crying, leaving me to feel like an asshole._

_I can't believe I did that to her…_

_Annabeth, I'm so sorry._

**~End of Flashback~**

Now that I remember what happened, I realized it was all my fault. But I can't change that now. Especially because she wouldn't forgive me with Thalia around…


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I'm sorry I was M.I.A. for almost a year. I had a spinal cord surgery last year and I had to do physical therapy. So I apologize for not being able to be committed to my work. I have been reading other stories just to show that I wasn't completely gone from fanfiction and I wanted to support other authors who work really hard and are dedicated to their stories.

So, the good news is that I am back and I will try to upload 1 chapter per week for my story Best Friends. I won't be writing a sequel for Another Way To Say I Don't Need Rachel Dare. I read all of your reviews and thank you to all the people who supported my story and wrote really sweet reviews! Those of you who wrote nasty reviews, I don't care what you have to say but if you really thought you had to say those things then it's ok. I don't really mind because sometimes this helps me become a better writer and helps me come up with better ideas for my stories. Once again, even to those flamers out there, thank you for your reviews!

I will do my best to improve and I will post the next chapter of best friends next Friday!

Love Always,

iampercyjackson'swife


End file.
